Pesadillas
by Kathypoo Chan
Summary: —"De nuevo..."—, dijo Rukia mientras abría la puerta del armario para encontrarse con un Ichigo gimiendo en la cama. —"Está teniendo pesadillas de nuevo."— One shot Version Español


Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio... lamentablemente XD

Pesadillas

—"De nuevo..."—, dijo Rukia mientras abría la puerta del armario para encontrarse con un Ichigo gimiendo en la cama. —"Está teniendo pesadillas de nuevo."—

Ella sabe lo que le pasa; no es la primera vez que escucha esos sonidos mientras duerme en el armario. Sabe que es lo que él está soñando, ella recuerda que día es, o mejor dicho que día será mañana. —"Será 17 de junio..."—

—"No, no te vayas..."—, gimió Ichigo mientras se movía desesperadamente en su cama. Rukia se movió sigilosamente hacia él. Tenía que consolarlo de alguna forma.

—"Mamá..."—, llamo Ichigo virándose para quedar acostado de lado, donde estaba Rukia. Ella se detuvo, había algo dentro de ella que le decía que se moviera hacia él, pero su mente le decía que eso no era lo correcto. Rukia ignoro su mente y continúo caminando. Al llegar a su cama se arrodillo para poder estar al nivel de la cara de Ichigo. Miro su rostro y noto que no que este no se veía tan pacifico como normalmente, sino estaba fruncido. La respiración del chico era rápida, el estaba sudando y moviéndose violentamente en su cama.

—"Ichigo..."—, dijo Rukia mientras alzaba su mano y la colocaba en la cara del muchacho. Su piel era suave, pero estaba sudada. Su mirada se suavizo al verlo así. _'¿Porque me siento así cada vez que estoy con él?'_, pensó mientras suavemente movía la su mano para ver si eso ayudaba al chico.

De repente, Ichigo se despertó, gritando, llevándose la mano de Rukia y haciéndola parar del lugar donde ella estaba. El estaba asustado, ella lo podía notar. Luego él la miro. —"Rukia, ¿qué haces aquí?"—, preguntó y notando que tenía la mano de ella la soltó.

—"Y- Yo te Oi haciendo unos ruidos extraños así que vine a ver."—, dijo la morena con un pequeño sonrojo.

—"Oh."—, dijo el chico también sonrojado.

—"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"—, pregunto Rukia sentándose a su lado.

—"Si, pero no sé si pueda volver a dormirme..."—, le contestó el chico.

—"¿Estabas soñando con tu mamá, verdad?"—, preguntó ella. Ichigo la miro y luego se pudo de pie.

—"Si... pero como tú..." —, comenzó diciendo Ichigo.

— "Mañana es 17 y pensé..."—, comenzó explicando Rukia pero, fue interrumpida por Ichigo.

— ¡"Suficiente!"—, le gritó Ichigo. "¡Yo sé que día es mañana! ¿Tú crees que no sabría? ¿Cómo podría olvidar un día así?"—, dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba desesperadamente por la habitación.

—"Ichigo, no era mi intención..."—, dijo Rukia tratando de calmarlo.

—"Yo no pude salvarla..."— dijo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Rukia estaba sorprendida. Ichigo era un muchacho fuerte que rara vez expresaba sus sentimientos, pero allí estaba llorando. El se había caído cerca de su armario, escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas. Rukia gateo hasta él y lo llamó.

—"Ichigo..."— Él la miro y ella tomó su cara entre sus manos. —"Mírame, Ichigo."— Él la miró.

—"Tú eras un niño Ichigo, no había nada que pudieras hacer."—

—"Si lo había, si hubiese sido más fuerte... Yo no valgo nada!"—, dijo el mirando hacia el suelo.

—"¡Mírame!"—, ahora era ella la que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. —"¡Tu viniste a la Sociedad de las Almas para salvarme, pusiste tu vida en peligro por mi! ¿Cómo diablos puedes decir que tu no vales nada cuando eres todo para mí?"—, al gritar la última oración ella se tapó la boca y comenzó a alejarse de Ichigo. Ichigo estaba sorprendido, _'¿Acaso ella acaba de decir lo que oí?'_

—"Rukia..."—, dijo Ichigo tratando de acercarse a ella.

—"Lo siento, no debí decir eso..."—, dijo ella evitando la mirada del joven.

Él la abrazó y ella quedó en puro shock. —"Gracias, Rukia"—, dijo Ichigo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Luego de soltarla le dijo: —"Te amo Rukia. Gracias a ti la lluvia ha parado. Te amo más que a nadie y que a nada."—, él se acercó a ella la beso suavemente. Al principio el beso era raro, pero luego ella respondió a el. El beso fue apasionado, largo y dulce. Cuando se separaron, se miraron y se sonrojaron.

—"Perdón"—, dijo Ichigo mirando hacia otro lado.

—"Te amo."—, susurro Rukia, para que el tal vez no la escuchara.

—"¿Qué?"—, preguntó el chico.

—"Nada."—, contesto ella.

—"No me vengas con que no dijiste nada. ¡Tu dijiste algo! ¡Yo no estoy loco, asique escúpelo de una vez!"—, dijo Ichigo con cara de furioso.

—"Me largo"—, dijo ella poniendo se de pie.

—"¡Oh no! ¡No te vas!"—, dijo Ichigo tomándola del brazo.

—"¡Déjame ir!"—, dijo ella tratando soltarse.

—"¡No hasta que me digas lo que dijiste!"—

—"¡Dije que te amo, Ichigo! ¡Te amo, maldición!"—, dijo ella con cara de molestia.

—"Eso ya lo sabía."—, dijo él con una sonrisa.

—"Entonces, ¿por qué demonios me preguntas?"—, le pregunto ella, furiosa.

—"Porque tenía que estar seguro de lo que había escuchado." le contesto mientras la halaba y le daba un beso. Rukia protesto al beso, pero pronto se unió a el.

—"Te amo, mi Shinigami."—, dijo Ichigo abrazándola con ternura.

—"Yo también te amo, idiota."—, dijo ella con un tono de malicia. Se quedaron así un rato, solo abrazándose.

—"Bueno..."—, comenzó Rukia, —"¿puedes irte a dormir ahora?"—

—"Solo si duermes conmigo."—, dijo Ichigo con un sexy sonrisa.

—"Claro, bebe grande"—, dijo ella sonriendo. Ellos fueron a la cama donde ella se acostó primero, seguida por Ichigo. El puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la sostuvo cerca de él.

—"Buenas noches, fresa."—, dijo ella sonriendo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

—"Buenas noches, mi Shinigami."—, dijo el besándole la cabeza.

_'Te amo mas y nunca te dejare ir, Rukia. Nunca.'_

A/N: Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado! ^^ Por favor dejenme un lindo review con sus comentarios, criticas y demas!

~Kat


End file.
